Emergency Airdrop
Emergency Airdrop is a killstreak reward in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Ghosts, Call of Duty: WWII, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare II Emergency Airdrop is similar to Care Package, with the key difference being that Emergency Airdrop drops four crates instead of just one, and requires a killstreak of eight (seven if Hardline is used) instead of four. It also has a greater chance of dropping rewards with higher kill requirements, and it takes considerably longer to reach the smoke grenade and drop its crates. Calling in an Emergency Airdrop sends in a cargo plane, which does not stop when it drops the crates. Because of this, crates can be spaced very far apart. Many players find themselves with some or even all of their rewards in unreachable areas if they are not careful. The cargo plane that is used in the drop is interesting, as the developers of the game were supposed to use the C-130 model, however, it is actually an AC-130 that drops the packages. When the player calls in a Emergency Airdrop, the first crate will be dropped in the red smoke; not all four crates spread with the red smoke in the middle, possibly causing one or several to end up in inaccessible areas. Calling in an Emergency Airdrop will reward the player with 250 XP. Content probabilities Overall :The probability of getting at least one of any item is as follows: *Ammo: 40.0% *UAV: 40.0% *Counter-UAV: 50.2% *Sentry Gun: 50.2% *Predator Missile: 45.3% *Precision Airstrike: 34.4% *Harrier: 18.5% *Attack Helicopter: 18.5% *Pave Low: 11.5% *Stealth Bomber: 11.5% *Chopper Gunner: 7.8% *AC-130: 7.8% *EMP: 1.4% *Tactical Nuke: 0.0% *Emergency Airdrop: 0.0% *Care Package: 0.0% Individual crates :The probability for each one of the four crates is the following: *Ammo: 12.0% *UAV: 12.0% *Counter-UAV: 16.0% *Sentry Gun: 16.0% *Predator Missile: 14.0% *Precision Airstrike: 10.0% *Harrier: 5.0% *Attack Helicopter: 5.0% *Pave Low: 3.0% *Stealth Bomber: 3.0% *Chopper Gunner: 2.0% *AC-130: 2.0% *EMP: 1% *Tactical Nuke: 0% *Emergency Airdrop: 0% *Care Package: 0% Gallery Emergency Airdrop dropping packages MW2.jpg|A C-130 delivering a Emergency Airdrop. C-130_delivering_Emergency_Airdrop_MW2.png Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the Emergency Airdrop can only be acquired by holding a zone in the Drop Zone game mode. It was originally set to appear in as a pointstreak, but in this form it was replaced by the Escort Airdrop. There are cut quotes from the Multiplayer announcers. Gallery Modern Warfare 3 Cut Killstreaks Dragon Fly Drone, Emergency Airdrop, and Harriers|Quotes for all teams, excluding S.A.S. Call of Duty: Ghosts The Emergency Airdrop once again only appears in the mode Drop Zone in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Call of Duty: WWII The Emergency Airdrop returns in Call of Duty: WWII as a multiplayer scorstreak. The player calls in the Emergency Airdrop with 1000 score. It airdrops four Care Packages by parachutes. Players can shoot down parachutes causing the Care Packages to drop instantly. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) The Emergency Airdrop returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, where it is identical to its Modern Warfare 2 version but drops three Care Packages instead of four and contain no ammo drops. Trivia * The killstreak rewards in the crates will not count towards the player's killstreak. * If a player crushes an enemy with a crate, it will count as a kill. If the player or, in team modes, a teammate, is crushed by the crate, it will count as a suicide. * Players cannot shoot down the cargo plane. Additionally, even if an EMP is used while the plane is in the air, it will be completely unaffected and will drop the crates as normal. * The plane that drops the crates is not a solid object, and projectiles such as the Predator Missile will pass through it. * The rear ramp of the plane is not open, causing the packages to spawn just behind the aircraft. * Unlike the Care Package, the Emergency Airdrop does not take up airspace, therefore, the player can throw as many they have. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Cut Pointstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: WWII Scorestreaks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) Killstreaks